1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for adjusting brightness of a backlight in accordance with a communication type.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, a communication system of a mobile terminal is evolving into the 4th generation (4G) system from the 3rd generation (3G) system. Owing to the 4G system, a data rate for download or upload is faster than that of the 3G system. However, when the 3G or 4G system is used, since data transmission/reception occurs massively, RF power consumption increases and the temperature of a terminal rises.